


you look hot in those pants ('cause they're on fire, liar)

by chivalrousamour



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "So, um, how exactly did the young master break his bed again?" the other servant asked."The young master was enjoying himself by jumping on the bed," Jamil said without a moment's hesitation. "Unfortunately, the bed was not handled for such... vigorous activity."
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	you look hot in those pants ('cause they're on fire, liar)

"Thanks for your help," Jamil said to the other servant as they placed the last of the boxes down in Kalim's room.

"No problem. You need help putting it all together?" 

Jamil shook his head.

"No, just leave it," he answered. "We wouldn't want the bedframe falling apart again, so we're leaving it to more experienced craftsmen."

"I-I see."

The two of them stayed in silence for a moment. The other servant kept hesitating, looking at Jamil curiously, until his curiosity bubbled over the surface.

"So, um, how exactly did the young master break his bed again?" he asked, and Jamil remembered the other night.

* * *

_"J-Jamil...! Stop teasing me...!" Kalim whined breathlessly._

_Jamil smirked from above Kalim, pressing his lips to the other's chest gently, making Kalim's breath hitch._

_"I'm not sure what you mean," Jamil replied._

_"I want to— ah!"_

_Whatever Kalim wanted, Jamil wouldn't know, having 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against one of Kalim's most sensitive spots._

_"Really Kalim, I won't know what you want if you don't ask for it properly," Jamil teased, his grin only growing at the sight of Kalim's frustrated expression. "Why don't you try again?"_

_However, Jamil really did not expect what Kalim said next._

_"P-please... make me feel good... master."_

_Jamil froze for a moment. He probably looked stupid, with his wide eyes and gaping mouth._

_And then he pounced on Kalim with an intensity he didn't know he had in him, desperate to kiss and grab and fuck him senseless—_

* * *

"The young master was enjoying himself by jumping on the bed," Jamil said without a moment's hesitation. "Unfortunately, the bed was not made for such... vigorous activity."

"Ah, I see," the other servant said, completely accepting this. "I admire the young master's enthusiasm and energy, but there are limits to everything. I can only hope he learns that before he wears out this one too..."

Translation: Kalim's an adult now, why the hell is he jumping on beds like a little kid? Is he still an innocent little kid?

Jamil nodded. Inwardly, he was thinking of Kalim's face as he screamed out Jamil's name, screamed how _amazing_ Jamil was making him feel--

The compliments had gone straight to Jamil's dick then, and recalling them did the same now.

Privately, Jamil wondered how he could excuse himself as quickly as possible, just as another servant opened the door.

"Jamil! You're here!" the newcomer exclaimed, visibly relieved that she had found him. "The young master is calling for you."

"He is?"

"Yes, he said he needs you to apply some ointment to his wounds before his bath," she said.

"The young master is injured?" the other oblivious fool in the room asked.

"Yes, he fell off his bed and managed to hit his tailbone," Jamil said pleasantly, lying through his teeth. "He might have trouble walking or sitting down for a while, but it should heal without much trouble. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He got up and left, almost unable to suppress his grin as he went to see Kalim once again.

**Author's Note:**

> there's absolutely no way jamil doesn't have both a master-servant kink and a praise kink lol


End file.
